I Lived, Laughed, Loved Was it Worth it?
by UnreliableVampire
Summary: Sequel to Live, Laugh, Love, it Can all Be Worth While. Well read that first. Basically everyone is trying to find out who they are supossed to be. Enjoy!
1. What did Emmet do now?

**A.N/ Hey everyone! I hope you all like this! It all most at the end of the summer. Tell me what you think! And once again that's to my awesome beta Obsess3d Teenag3r! U rock!**

**I'll right I'll shut up now and let you read. Enjoy!**

Both Edward and I were greatly enjoying the internship in New York. I was a writer for a magazine and Edward was a photographer. It wasn't your typical internship, we didn't do all the stupid, pointless stuff that no one else wanted to do, we actually got a taste of what it would be like to work for a magazine.

It was a typical day when things changed. I was on my way to turn in the article I wrote on the release of a new book by one of my favorite authors, Stephenie Meyer, when I heard Edward screaming my name.

"Bella! Bella!" he called.

"Edward!" I screamed back. "Why are you yelling?"

"We have to go home," he said. I could tell it was taking all he had to stay calm.

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

He sighed, "Emmet... did something. I don't know the whole story but by the sounds of it we need to be there." I could tell that he was editing.

"Edward, we can't just pick up and leave, we have responsibilities," I reminded him.

"I already talked to Jessica. She said that we can leave since we only have four days left," he said. Jessica was our boss or the office slut as I called her behind her back.

"Alright, but I know you are lying to me and I want answers," I said with an innocent smile.

"I'm not lying," he objected.

"A lie of omission is still a lie," I informed him.

"What ever Bella, really we just have to go. Come on, I already packed your stuff so all we have to do is leave," he said quickly. I didn't know what was going on, but I definitely did not like it.

"Alright, just let me turn in this article," I said then walked as quickly as I could to drop it off.

"Ready?" he asked as soon as he saw me.

"Yeah, and just so you know you are really scaring me." I didn't know what could have Edward so wrapped up.

"Trust me, you need to be scared," he said in a way that made it sound like a joke, but I could tell underneath it all he was petrified.

Before I even had time to register what was going on, we were on a plane headed back to Forks. The flight seemed to drag on for ever, but soon enough we were landed and in the Port Angeles air port.

We got our bags and Edward got a taxi.

"Where to?" the man asked.

"Seattle hospital," Edward said smoothly.

"The hospital! Edward, what the fuck is going on! Why the hell are we going to the hospital!?" I screamed.

"You'll see," he said, intentionally not looking me in the eyes.

I choose to keep quite the rest of the trip. When we got to the hospital Edward walked right up to the front desk. "We are here to see Rosalie Hale," he said quietly, truing to keep me from hearing.

"Are you related to her?" the secretary asked skeptically.

"I'm her sister," I piped up.

"You don't look like her," the woman objected.

"Well, if you looked at her file you would see that she was adopted wouldn't you?" I asked a bit more rudely than necessary.

"Follow me," the woman said in defeat.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked no one in particular.

The woman intentionally ignored my question and didn't say another word until we were in front of Rose's room. "She is in very bad condition, she may not recognize you and you may not recognize her. She has quite a few broken bones and her face is swollen. I must say, I think she is the only person I know that could be in an accident like this and still look like she belongs on television."

"Thank you," Edward said as I ran into the room.

There Emmet sat holding Rose's hand while she slept. "Rose, I love you. You have to make it for me. I couldn't live with out you. I'm so sorry baby, I shouldn't have said anything. Please, know I love you," he was saying to her. I saw tears streaming down his face. Normally I would have had the urge to laugh at someone the size of Emmet hysterical but now it moved me.

"What happened to her?" I asked one last time as I moved to sit on the foot of her bed.

"I... I messed up. I got drunk and messed up," Emmet said looking down.

"Emmet what the fuck did you do?!" I tried not to scream.

"I... I made out with someone else and Rose came into the bar and saw me. Then she screamed at me that I'm a bastard and should burn in hell and ran out. I chased after her but she kept running and she didn't see the other car coming. She got hit and flew twenty feet in the opposite direction," Emmet had lost all composure by now.

"You cheated on her?" I asked laughing. "So typical Emmet, only Rose would end up hurt by a guy she loves who supposedly loves her back!" I yelled.

"Bella you have to believe me I didn't mean to," Emmet asked with bewildered eyes.

"Don't try to make me believe you! Tell the woman on the bed that you didn't mean to!"

"Bella? Is that you?" I heard Rose moan.

I pushed Emmet a side, "Yes Rose, it's me. Edward and I flew back to see you."

"Bella, it hurts so badly," she complained.

"What does?" I asked concerned.

"My heart," she sobbed. "It feels like something is stabbing it. Bella why did he do this? What did I do wrong? Am I not pretty enough?"

By now I felt the tears in my own eyes. "Rose, hunny you have to listen to me. You did nothing wrong. He is at fault, if he doesn't know how to treat you there is nothing you can do about it. You are the most beautiful person I know, both inside and out. Don't let anyone tell you other wise," I said.

"Bella, he cheated on me. I must have done some thing!" she said as loud as she could.

"He is an ass and isn't worth your time," Edward chimed in.

"But I love him. I always will, he's my teddy bear," she continued to sob.

In that moment I felt my heart break into a thousand pieces. My best friend was laying there on a hospital bed, broken in so many ways, and there was nothing I could do because she still loved him.

"Emmet, hallway, NOW!" Edward commanded.

"Edward, my girlfriend is lying there not sure if she is going to live and you want me in the hallway?"

"Hell YES I DO! NOW!" Edward was now yelling.

They made their way out of the room and I took Rose's hand. "It will be okay. It will all be okay." I soothed. "I'll be right back," I said then followed after Emmet and Edward.

I saw them standing at the end of the hall and Edward was yelling. "What the Hell is your problem?" I said as I walked up to them. "Why would you do that? She loves you damn it! And you go and just fuck with some other girl? How could you?"

"I didn't fuck with some other girl. I just kissed her," Emmet defended.

"Oh, whoop-die do. You think that will make it all better? Fuck no Emmet! You fucking hurt her! Do you get that? This isn't about you, it's about her. She is almost dieing and you are worried about yourself. I don't see what Rose sees in you, but I think you are a sorry excuse for a man!" I yelled then spit in his face and walked away.

"Bella!" Edward said shocked after me.

"What the hell?" Emmet asked sourly.

I was about to turn around when I heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh. When I looked behind me Emmet was face down on the ground and Edward had his hand in a tight fist. "You are a sorry excuse for a man. Don't you ever talk about my girlfriend like that again! She is not just a piece of meat! I can't believe I ever called you my brother," Edward said then followed after me. "I'm sorry, love, you should have had to see that."

"It doesn't matter to me. I just want Rose to be happy again." We walked into Rose's room to find her still lying, down facing a wall, shaking with silent sobs.

"She's broken," I sighed.

"He hurt her, what do you expect?" Edward asked.

"Rose doesn't cry. I would expect her to beat the crap out of him, there must be more we aren't hearing."

"Do you want to talk to her or should I?" Edward asked.

"You should go talk to your brother and find out why he is acting so weird, I will take care of Rose," I said.

He shook his head and walked out of the room. I walked over to Rose's bed and rubbed her back. She turned to look at me and whipped the tears from her eyes. "Bella, what do I do?" she pleaded.

"I don't know Rose. If you love him still then you need to talk to him," was the best I could think of.

"But how could he do that?" she asked.

"I don't know. He said he was drunk," I told her.

"I'm sure he was. I would have been drunk if I were him after the day he had," she sighed.

I didn't know how to ask what had happened so I just came out and said it, "Rose, what happened? I feel like I'm not getting the whole story."

"You aren't," she confessed.

"What happened that day, before he went out?"

"We were on the coach making out and my parents came home and threw him out. I gave them crap about it and chased after Emmet. Then when we were walking down the road we ran into Tyler, apparently he knows more about me than I thought, he came up to me and asked me if I had seen my dad lately. Emmet saw that he was upsetting me and told Tyler to back off. When he left Emmet asked me what that was all about. I told him about how I was raped by my "father" and am now pregnant and I don't think it's Emmet's because we are always safe. He didn't take it to well and ended up back at my house and punched my dad in the face and broke his nose. Me being me pulled him off my dad and told him to knock it off. Then he got pissed and ran out of the house. I went looking for him, that's when I saw him," she said.

"Wait, back up, what the hell did your dad do?" I tried my best to be calm.

"He... he raped me," she sobbed. "I tried so hard to get him off, but he told me if I didn't stop he would tie me up and video tape it. So I stopped fighting so hard. Bella it was awful!"

"Rose, did you tell some one?" I asked.

"Yes, I told the doctor and the police but that's it. My dad said if I told anyone he would make sure that next time it wouldn't be as pleasant for me, he would find away to make it hurt even more. What do I do?"

"You need to talk to Emmet, not me. Mean while I'm going to have a nice chat with a few people. I'll see you later Rose." I got up and ran out of the room, I had no idea how anyone could do that to their daughter.

"Bella!" I heard Edward calling after me. I hadn't even realized I passed him. I spun around to face him, rage clear on my face. "I'll take it you found out?"

"Yeah, I think you and I need to pay a visit to a few people," I said.

"I couldn't agree more, but first let's go find out what the police are doing about it."

**A.N/ Please don't hate Emmet for acting weird in this chapter! Hate me but don't take it out on the bog old bear! Actually don't hate me either. That would make me sad Well review cause guess what? They still make me happy So ya... Review!**


	2. Don't keep you dick in your pants

**A.N/ I know I know I majorly suck. I know I've said this before but I swear to God this time, I'm never ever ever going to keep you guys waiting more than 2 weeks ever again and that's the absolute max I promise and if I don't you have permission to yell at me via computer I'm sooooo sorry! If anyone reads this I thank you in advanced for sticking with me. So I do have a reason for not updating but I won't bore you with it. Read and enjoy.**

Edward and I were on our way to the police station when I realized that I had no right to go in there. I had no idea who to talk to. I had no right to even be there. What was I doing? "Edward, we need to turn around," I said quietly.

"Why?" he asked looking over at me from the corner of his eye.

"They are already well informed of the situation."

"But they aren't doing anything about it. What's gotten into you Bella? Five minutes ago you were all over this idea," Edward seemed genuinely confused.

"It's just; we don't know who to talk to. My father doesn't work there anymore and I haven't been there since his death, and we don't even know who to talk to about this," I tried to convince him and I succeeded.

"Alright love, if you don't want to go we won't. Rose is a big girl and can stick up for herself," Edward said slightly dishearten.

"I can't believe she is having a baby, she's only eight-teen," I said looking out the window.

"Bella did you ever... I mean before we left we... um never mind," Edward stuttered.

"What Edward? I know you are not just going to forget about it so just spit it out," I rolled my eyes. Edward was always worried about what he said to me, he thought I would get mad at him for speaking his mind and I didn't understand why.

He took a deep breath, "Before we left for the internship we... well you know, but you never told me. Did you get your period?" he said that last word as though it was some type of disease.

"Shit!" my eyes got wide. How had I forgotten that? "Pull over at a connivance store," I instructed.

"I'll take that as a no," he said.

"No shit Sherlock."

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. When we got home I took the bag we had gotten from the store into the house and went straight to the bathroom. Edward was hot on my heel. After I had taken the tests, yes we bought more than one so we would be sure, I walked into our room to find Edward sitting on the bed.

"Bella, please don't be mad at me. I love you so much, you know that. I'll do anything you want, just don't hate me for ruining your life and getting you pregnant, I should have just kept my freaking dick in my pants I'm soo sorry," he pleaded.

I burst out laughing, "First of all, I'm not mad at you, I'm pretty sure we were both part of the process. Second, I'm not even sure I'm pregnant. And lastly, never EVER say that you should keep your dick in your pants because that's just not fair to your girlfriend."

"I love you," he said dumbly.

"I love you too." I then heard the timer I had set in the bathroom go off.

"Moment of truth," Edward mumbled. I grabbed his hand and walked into the bath room.

I picked up the test and there written clear as day were two pink lines. Pregnant.

"I guess we didn't get as lucky the second time bio buddy," I said trying to lighten the mood by using his old high school nick name.

"Guess not." He looked down, then I saw a smile slowly creep to his face, "Bella, we are going to have a baby."

That's when it dawned on me."Oh, my God. Me, I'm pregnant, holy shit. We are having a baby," I was smiling now too. A part of Edward and a part of me joined together and became life, and now it was living and growing inside of me. I know, it should be a bad thing when you are eight-teen to be having a baby, I had just pitied Rose for that very thing, but when it's with someone you love how can you not be happy? I felt tears of happiness threatening to spill over.

"I thought I heard someone in here," Esme said from the door way. "I didn't know you guys where coming back so soon. I'll take it you heard about Rose." I nodded my head, not sure if I could say anything. "Bella, what's with the smile?" she asked, rather confused.

"I'm pregnant," I said just loud enough for her to hear.

She looked shocked, and then looked at Edward, then at me, then she screamed at the top of her lungs, "CARLISLE GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!"

"That doesn't sound good," I said to Edward.

"I must agree with you there love."

"What? What's wrong?" Carlisle asked coming into the room.

"They are having a baby!" Esme screamed. At this point I couldn't tell if she was mad or excited but I really hoped she was excited.

"You sure as hell better be kidding me," Carlisle said.

"No," I said quietly.

"How the hell do you plan on doing this? How the fuck do you plan on raising a child while you are in college? Damn it! Do the two of you ever think? You can't continue to live your lives as if you have no consequences! Everything you fucking do has a consequence and some time soon you are going to have to learn that!" Carlisle screamed. He had never been quite so cruel to us before and it hurt now more than ever to know we didn't have his support.

Esme saw the hurt look on my face and slapped Carlisle's arms lightly. "Do you not know that you have consequences too? You are supposed to be their role model, their father. Not some jack ass who judges them."

"Mom, dad, stop it!" Edward screamed. I had hardly noticed that he was still in the room. "It was not our intention to have a baby but we will deal, we have figured everything else out in our lives, this is just another bad obstacle to over come. It's not helping having the two of you fight, I'm sorry that for the way I am speaking to you but could you please just leave me and Bella alone to talk?"

"I'm sorry Edward," Esme said looking ashamed.

"We will leave you two alone, it's not really like you can make the situation any worse," Carlisle said with a laugh. Clearly he was feeling more like himself. I would have to remember to ask him about the mood swings later.

Edward laughed too, but I could tell it wasn't a real laugh. The door closed behind Esme and Carlisle and we were left alone. Edward flopped down on the bed and pulled at his hair. He let out a loud sigh then patted the bed next to him, showing that he wanted me to lay with him. I sat next to him and he pulled me down so that I was wrapped in his arms.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"Not this again," I sighed.

"Really I should have been smart enough to use a condom," he sighed again.

"Would you chill your pants? It's not that bad," I tried calming him.

"Not that bad? How can you fucking say that it's not that bad? Of course it is! We are having a baby Bella and we are eight-teen yes that is bad!" he explained.

"No it's not. We are having a baby Edward! Part of you and part of me is making a new life form. Why can't you be happy too?" I asked honestly curious.

"I am. It's just… We could have had better timing you know?"

"Yeah, I know. But the thing is, we didn't and we can't change that now."

"I love you," he said and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too. Now out of curiosity how many more times are we going to have to have this conversation before you stop worrying about it?"

"A few, but then we will switch roles and you'll be the one complaining," he laughed.

"Uhhh," I groaned, "I will be complaining when I'm huge and need help to get out of bed each morning, you're right."

"But you will never be fat," he contradicted.

"Um, I'm pregnant, I don't know how much you know about it, but that means I'm going to get fat."

"No, you will be pregnant not fat. Plus other things get bigger too," he winked.

"You are such a perv Edward Mason!" I yelled.

"How is that pervish? It is a fact," he said matter of factly.

"Yes, but you just are happy because my boobs are going to get bigger. That makes you a pervert!" I yelled jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah just because I'm a guy and I like boobs I'm a perv news flash that makes the rest of the male race perverts too!" he joked.

"Why do you like boobs so much anyways? I mean they really aren't that great."

"Duh, Bella they are boobs that's why."

"You are such a five year old," I laughed.

"And you have conversations that have no meaning behind them, much like this one."

"I like my none important conversations! Don't dis them!"

"Yes, your majesty, yeesh if you are like this now I can't imagine how bad it will be in 4 months," he laughed.

"Pisht, what ever. We should probably go down stairs and face the music. Carlisle seemed pissed when he left. Probable because someone yelled at him."

"I had to, I needed to talk to you."

"Don't you always?"

"Come on," he said then he stood, pulling me up with him, and we left the room.

Down stairs we found Esme in the kitchen making sandwiches. "I thought you guys might be hungry," she said quietly. It was easy to see she was worried.

I asked Edward if he could leave us alone to talk. He pecked my lips then left without a word. "Esme," I said shyly.

"Yes dear?" she asked timidly.

"I'm sorry. I know I disappointed you. We really really didn't mean to. It all happened so fast. We were just so happy we were back together and then… I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Darling there are a lot of things to be sorry for, that is not one of them. You see, Carlisle and I got married because we were having a baby. It died before it was born though. We stayed together because we love each other. When I look at you and Edward I feel that same love. I understand what you are going through."

"Then, why do you seem so upset?"

"You see. Carlisle and I couldn't have kids after that and I don't want the same thing to happen to you. I know that the chances are very small that it would, but it just scares me to think of it because you would be such great parents and have such beautiful kids. I love you both, but I don't want the fact that you are so young to hurt your chances of having kids later."

"Esme I don't see the relationship to age and having kids later in life?"

"See, I was your age when I was pregnant but my uterus wasn't strong enough to hold the growing baby so I have a miscarriage and it damaged my uterus so badly that I would never be able to have children."

"Esme," I said sadly then went over to her and gave her a hug. "I had no idea that had happened to you. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright; when Edward's parents died we got him. Though the circumstances could have been better we still got a son."

"He thinks of you as his mom you know. Even though most of the time he doesn't show it."

"I know Bella, I know. He was hurt when his parents died, we can't blame him for that. I know that in his heart he loves us, that's all that truly matters to me.

"It's all that needs to matter," I heard Edward's velvet voice from the door way. "I do love you Esme. Probably more than I loved my own mother, it's just hard for me to say it. I really do think of you as my mother, I hope you know that.

The rest of the day was spent as a family, strange as we are, we are a family. Now Edward and I would being forced to start our own family. I was scared but with Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, and Edward by my side, I knew I would make it through.

**A.N/ Okay so if you want to know what took me soo long to update let me know and I will tell you but it is far to complicated to go into in an A.N I'm soooooooo sorry thanks to all of you that stuck with me even though I suck major monkey balls. Luv you all! **


	3. Eloping

**A.N/ See I told you I wouldn't wait that long again! =] I'm kinda sad that I lost so many viewers and reviewers but that's to be expected when you take so long to update. So for those of you that are with me still here is a treat first a chapter shortly after the last one, and there is a surprise at the end *cough cough lemon cough cough* let me know if you think it sucks that's fine no worries I will not be offended but ya… Enjoy… I'll shut up and let you read now =]**

Last time:_ The rest of the day was spent as a family, strange as we are, we are a family. Now Edward and I would being forced to start our own family. I was scared but with Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, and Edward by my side, I knew I would make it through._

We went to bed early that night simply to avoid the inevitable conversation of what we would do about the baby. When I woke up I saw that Edward was already awake.

"Good morning, love" he said then kissed my forehead. Then he raised my shirt over my stomach and placed a gentle kiss below my bellybutton. "And good morning to you too."

"Edward you are such a goof," I said and gently nudged his arm.

"I am not. I just wanted to say good morning to our baby. Is that really such a crime?" he asked.

I was about to respond when my stomach started doing flips. I ran to the bathroom and threw up everything I had eaten the night before. Edward ran in after me and held my hair back. "I don't feel well," I complained once I was done throwing up.

Edward chuckled, "I think it is called morning sickness sweety."

"You're an ass," I said.

"Why am I an ass? I didn't make you sick."

"Yes, but you had to remind me that I'm pregnant," I countered.

He laughed, "I'm sorry, I'll try not to remind you any more."

"That's all I ask. Why am I getting sick now anyway? I wasn't sick before."

"Probably because it's different with every pregnancy love. Plus, you were before too. Just not everyday, Remember in New York? Some days you would get sick."

"That was different," I argued.

"How so?" he asked.

"I didn't know I was having a baby then and I just thought I was sick."

He laughed at my stupid comment. "How about I bring you breakfast in bed, would that make you happy?"

Right on cue my stomach growled loudly. "I'll take that as a yes," he laughed. Then he picked me up bridal style and carried me to our bed.

"You know I can walk right?"

"Yes, but you are more fragile now that you're pregnant and I don't want to risk you tripping. Plus I like carrying you," he smiled.

"Well, enjoy carrying me while you still can, soon I'm going to be so fat that you can't pick me up," I sighed. Then my stomach growled again.

"We will talk about this once I come back with some food for both of you," he said and began leaving the room.

"Uhh, don't remind me that I'm eating for two now," I called after him. I could hear him laughing down the hallway.

He came back a little while later with a plate of pancakes and an omelet. "Here you go," he said with a smile.

"Edward that is a shit load of food, you better be planning on eating some of it too."

"I already ate, that's for you."

"I'm never going to be able to eat all of this," I laughed.

"Some how, I think you will," he said rolling his eyes.

I started eating and, as promised, Edward started talking about my previous comment about getting fat. "I told you last night," he said, "You are not going to be fat, you'll be pregnant."

"Like that's much better I'll still be huge regardless," I sighed.

"Bella you will never be huge. I will still be able to carry you even when you are nine months along."

"Liar! I'll weigh like 25 pounds more than I do now!"

"Bella you weigh like nothing now so 25 pounds will not make you that heavy."

"You're my boyfriend, you're supposed to say that," I said rolling my eyes.

"Yes, but I also believe it," he said. Then he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. "I love you so much," he said.

"I love you too, even if you did make it so I'll be all fat," I said then laughed so he would know I was joking.

He rolled his eyes then smiled. "I told you, you would eat it all."

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in that I just ate a ton."

"I'd be more worried if you didn't," he said then kissed my forehead.

Edward took my plate down stairs and was back seconds later. He wrapped his arms around me and I put my head on his chest. We had been lying on the bed for what seemed like two minutes when Carlisle knocked on the door.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"No," Edward said grumpily to himself. I slapped his arm lightly.

"Of course you may," I said.

"I hope you know I heard that Edward," Carlisle laughed. "I just wanted to apologize for yelling at you two yesterday. I didn't want to hurt your feelings but it was the first reaction that I thought of. You two are adults now and should be treated as such. I'm not going to kick you two out or anything, I would rather know that my grandchild was safe than teach you two a lesson on responsibility. You guys have a lot to think of now though. Like that fact that you won't be able to go to college second semester Bella," he said this all not in a mean way but more trying to get us to realized that it was true.

"I know," I sighed. That was one thing I wasn't happy about.

"And I'm going to need to find a job that I can go to after my classes," Edward added.

"Edward, you should focus on school. Esme and I can pay for the baby stuff until you graduate."

"But we made the mistake. We should take responsibility for it." Edward argued.

"You can take responsibility for it by working your ass off in school, or graduating early. Not by doing too much and letting your grades slip," Carlisle informed him.

"It wouldn't feel right letting you pay for everything though," Edward contradicted.

"We are the adults. We are supposed to clean up your mess when you mess up," Carlisle shot back.

"I was planning on getting a part time job anyway plus we both just saved some money from the internships." Edward was not going to let this go.

"I was going to get a job too," I added.

"No!" they both said in unison.

"Bella love, you are going to be too tired after classes and homework to go to a job. You will need your rest, please don't be silly about this," Edward pleaded.

"So now that I'm pregnant I'm completely incompetent?" I asked.

"No, I just don't want you to be too stressed out. Your body is already going to be going throw changes and working over time. A job would just be too much."

"Fine, whatever, be a butt munch," I said.

"If it keeps you and our baby safe I will be," Edward said then kissed my forehead.

"Edward I don't want you to be too stressed out either," Carlisle said. "How about a compromise?"

"I'm listening," Edward said.

"If you too were going to live in the dorms on campus we would be paying for food, rent, and the bills. So if you let us pay that then we will let you get a job and pay for the needs of the baby; only if you promise to call us and tell us if you need help."

"That's still too much Carlisle," Edward said.

"I agree you can't pay for all that," I added.

"It's that or we pay for everything," Esme said from behind the door.

"Esme how long have you been listening out there?" I asked.

She opened the door and came in, "Long enough. The two of you are being silly you should let us pay for all this."

"But it is our mistake," I said.

"A child's life is never a mistake," Esme corrected. "Now stop being stupid and say thank you and let us pay for all of it."

"Thank you but you are not paying for all of it," Edward said.

"Then take my compromise," Carlisle said.

"Okay," Edward said. "But you are letting us pay back every cent once we settle down."

"Deal," Esme said.

"No deal, I don't like that idea," Carlisle said.

"Oh grow up Carlisle," Esme said.

I stood up and walked over to them. "Thank you both. I love you guys."

"We love you too, even if you boyfriend is a pain in my ass," Carlisle laughed.

"Yeah, what a great father figure you are," Edward said.

"Okay, enough arguing you two. Carlisle and I are going to Seattle for the day. We would say to be careful and not to have too much fun but your already having a baby so what ever. Do as you please. Just make sure anything sexual stays in this room, I don't want love stains on my couch." Esme said.

"Esme!!!!" I yelled. "Aren't you supposed to be in denial that your children have sex?"

She rolled her eyes and left the room. "Come back here," Edward said and opened his arms.

I gladly walked back over to him and climbed into his arms.

"Marry me?" he asked into my hair.

"Wow what a romantic proposal," I laughed. "Of course I'll marry you."

"Good, come on," he said and pulled me behind him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well not to Vegas that's to far away. So where else do people go to elope?"

"We are getting married at town hall? Right now? In sweats?" I was very confused.

"Yes, well not the sweats part Alice bought you a dress."

"You are a dip," I laughed then made my way to the closet. There in the corner was a beautiful light blue dress that didn't look too formal but still nice. I got ready quickly and before I knew what was happening we were at town hall and I ways saying, "I do."

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Edward dipped me then kissed me dramatically. When we left and were on our way home, it hit me. "Edward did we really just get married?"

"Yes," was all he said.

"Shit, Carlisle and Esme are going to kill us!" I yelled.

"They already knew."

"We are crazy we are absolutely insane!" I started yelling.

"Yes, but I still love you and that's all the matters."

"I still want a real wedding you know," I said.

He sighed. "I know, but we don't have the money for that right now. So I thought this was a close start."

"I'm happy we did that, but it was stupid."

"Yes, yes it was. But so was getting pregnant before we were married. This way at least we can tell our son or daughter we were married before they were born."

We got home and Carlisle and Esme still weren't home. Suddenly I was very hungry, and not for food.

"You know, we still have to house to ourselves. We could celebrate our marriage like most couples do." I winked.

"Really? Mrs. Cullen how do most couples celebrate their marriage?" Edward asked playing dumb.

"Why don't you follow me upstairs and I'll teach you." With that I walked out of the car and straight up to his room. Edward was right behind me. He grabbed me from behind when he closed the door to his room. He loked the door and began roaming my body with his hands.

"Mrs. Cullen, are you aware you have a small baby bump?"

"Are you aware that your baby growing inside me is making me horny as hell?" I asked in return.

"I was not aware of that but now that I am…" he began sucking on my neck.

I turned around so that I was facing him and pulled his mouth up to mine. Our tongs began fighting for dominance while our hands roamed one another's body's.

I soon found myself pinned to the wall and Edwards's arousal poking into my stomach which just turned me on more. Edward slowly pulled the dress over my head and I was left in my bra and underwear. Edward slid his fingers into the bands of my underwear and slowly pulled them down my legs. He then asulted my neck with kisses. He kissed down my body and stopped at my breasts. He riped my bra off of me and took one nipple in his mouth. I moaned his name in pleasure. One of his hands was messaging my other breast while the other roamed down my body. His hand stopped at my heated, dripping core. His mouth moved from my breast up to my ear. "Bella, I love when you get this wet for me. It makes me want to fuck you so hard," he whispered.

I moaned, "Then why don't you?"

"Because first I want to taste you. Can I fuck you with my tong?"

I could not forms words my response was a simple moan. He moved his head down to my core and lifted my hips so I was completely pined to the wall. His tong entered me. I always thought that it would feel gross but it actually felt amazing. He thrusted his tong in and out and I began screaming his name. That edged him on more. Soon he was rubbing my clit while he tong fucked me and I fought myself not to cum into his mouth. It was a battle I lost.

"Bella baby you taste so sweet I could do this forever."

I moaned again, "Please."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me!" I screamed.

"Your wish is my command."

He picked me us and through me on the bed. Then he began assaulting my mouth. I flipped us over so I was on top. "Mr. Cullen, why am I naked and you are fully clothed. Some thing must be done about that." I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. I then moved to his pants. I noticed he had quite a problem and decided that would have to be taken care of. I unzipped his pants and pulled them off along with his boxers and his cock popped up. It was by far the most arousing scene ever. I began to giggle. "Edward I'm very proud of you. Look at the little monster, it's already for me."

"Bella," he moaned.

I took his cock in my mouth giving Edward a nice view of my ass. I was going to continue my torture, but Edward grabbed my hips and thrust me down on to his face and his tong quickly reentered my pussy he lapped and lick my clit thrusting into and out hard and fast it was almost as good as sex… almost. As I sucked his dick I began to moan and the contact of his tong in my vagina. He came soon. Now that he was taken care of he was focusing on me. He was using his fingers to message my pussy as his tong did the fucking. I followed soon came harder than the last time.

I crawled back up him. "That was not very nice, I was supposed to be pleasuring you," I said innocently.

"Yes but the sight of you was too good to pass up," he said then flipped us back over.

"You have been a very good girl to me today. I should reward you," Edward said with an evil glint.

"And how do youuuuuuuuu…" my sentence was cut short but him slamming his hard cock into my already tight pussy.

"Bella, you so tight and wet, you feel so good surrounding my cock. It makes me even harder if that's possible," he said.

I couldn't speak. I was in pure blitz he was slamming into me harder than I new possible and time and time again he hit the perfect spot. His hands were on my breasts, edging me to moan his name louder. "Bella," he whispered, "Cum for me." I could hold it no longer. I came for the third time that day. "That's it baby." With that, he came too. We drifted off to sleep moments later in pure happiness.

We woke up a few mintues later to someone banging on the door. "Get up you lazy asses!" Emmet screamed.


	4. AN

Hey everyone! I've lost a lot of readers for this story and that made me lose my enthusiasm for it so I'm going to put it on hold, mostly because I don't have time to write so many different stories. I have a new story called Everything comes with a price and I'm getting a good response for that. I'm also writing a story on fictionpress and working on several stories to post there so I had to stop something and because this isn't getting people's attention anymore I'm putting it on hold. I will continue and I have half a chapter written which will be posted but after that I'm talking a break. I hope you don't all hate me, but if you do I'm sorry.

xoxo unreliablevampire


End file.
